CD36 is a transmembrane protein of the class B scavenger receptor family. The protein is widely expressed on numerous cells, such as microvascular endothelium, macrophages, platelets, adipocytes, epithelial cells (e.g., intestinal epithelial and renal tubular cells, etc.), pancreatic islet cells and cardiac muscle. The receptor may interact with multiple extracellular ligands, such as thrombospondin-1, long-chain fatty acids, and oxidized low-density lipoprotein.
Abnormal expression of CD36 has been implicated in a wide variety of diseases and conditions. For example, mice lacking CD36 have less atherosclerotic lesions when fed a Western diet compared to wild-type mice. Further, CD36 knock out mice were reported to be protected against acute cerebral ischemia.
Therefore, methods for reducing expression of CD36 expression are beneficial for treating a disease or condition characterized by abnormal expression of CD36.